


maybe i could stay a while

by pasdecoeur



Series: symbrock works [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Panic Attacks, Under-negotiated Kink, except eddie's highkey into it so, is it a blow job if it's just That Got Damn Tongue???, mild mild really tangential dub-con, these are the questions that will haunt a generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdecoeur/pseuds/pasdecoeur
Summary: It's actually quite useful, Eddie's discovered, having a direct line of access to your autonomic nervous system.





	maybe i could stay a while

**Author's Note:**

> see end notes for trigger warnings.
> 
> hey remember that scene where eddie looks at his reflection and sees venom instead and touches his face and it's still HIS FACE and goes, 'oh wow this is all in my head isn't it?'  
> THAT, but on crack.

The first time he discovers the full extent of what Venom can do, he's still gasping on the docks by the LIFE Foundation's launch bay staging area, sopping wet. His throat's hoarse, from screaming and saltwater, and his hands won't stop shaking. 

"V-v-v-"

<<I'm here, Eddie.>>

"H-h-how-"

<<I will always find you.>>

"O-Oh. G-g-good."

<<Are you alright? Eddie, are you going to cry?>>

"Uh-huh."

<<Don't do that. Please.>>

"S-s-sorry. P-pan-panic-"

<<Aaah. Panic attack. You should've said. Do you want me to make it go away?>>

"Y-you can? You can d-d-d-"

<<Of course I can do that. I am in your head. The panic is in your head. I can make the panic dance a little quadrille first, if you like.>>

"Heh. N-nah."

<<Okay. Here we go. Hold on to something.>>

It was like getting punched in the chest while a ten-dollar hooker swallowed up his dick all at once, a great big balloon of feeling exploding in his ribs and roaring through his body, and Eddie was barely aware of the moment where he cried out loud and curled into a ball, rocking on the wet pavement, whimpering, while Venom called out his name over and over again. 

<<Eddie! _EDDIE!!_ >>

"Hi. Hi. I'm okay. I'm back," Eddie mumbled, mouth tasting sharp and bloody. 

<<Was that... too much?>>

"Uh huh."

<<You are a very fragile human, Eddie.>>

"Yeah."

<<I will be more delicate next time.>>

"Cool," he rasped. "Still wanna stick around?"

<<Yes. I have to go to sleep now. Please try not to get yourself killed in the meantime.>>

"I'll do my best. I'm glad you're back, V."

<<It is good to be home.>>

* * *

The second time, he's about to interview for a position at the New York Times. 

(The Times!!! The actual Times!!!! Somewhere in the space-time continuum, little Eddie Brock is _pissing_ himself, he's so proud.)

<<You need to calm down.>>

"You're not helping!" Eddie hissed. The lady at the reception was starting to side-eye Eddie in a way that meant she was three seconds away from calling the cops. He knew. It'd happened before. 

 

Several times. 

 

Fuck.   
Goddammit. 

Eddie jolted out of his seat and speed-walked all the way to the men's room like a maniac. Poor fuckin' receptionist lady. Eddie wanted to apologize, because no one was paid enough to deal with a guy with an alien in his head, except then she'd  _definitely_ call the cops. 

He knew.   
That'd happened before too. 

When the lock had been safely turned, Eddie sank to the floor, his back against the door in the empty loo, flop sweat soaking through his shirt. 

"Okay. Okay. I need you to fix this."

<<The last time I 'fixed' things, you got your dick hard, cried like a baby, nearly shat yourself and then blacked out next to an _exploding booster rocket_. >>

"So?"

<<So what kind of _dumbass_ ->>

"The kind you chose to inhabit. C'mon." Eddie clapped his palms together. "Chop chop, little worm."

<<Take that _back_ , motherfucker.>>

"Baby," Eddie crooned, switching tacks immediately, " _baby_. C'mon. Please. I'm askin' for a hand here, is all. V? Come on, you know we're in this together, right?"

<<...that doesn't work on me.>>

Eddie was grinning like a lunatic though, because fuck yes it absolutely did, V was a soft, soft touch and Eddie was  _gone_ over the thrill-seeking idiot parasite, and he didn't care, not at all-

<<Oh, for fuck's sake- _Fine._ >>

He braced for impact, for the rush of blazing dopamine, for the sudden shock as the choppy waves of adrenaline were blanked out, but-

but-

"Oh."

<<Good?>>

Eddie wriggled his toes, a soft blanket of quiet descending around him, the adrenaline fading away into background noise. 

"Mm. Good."

<<The receptionist thinks you're jerking off in here.>>

"Gee, you figured I really needed to know that, huh?"

Venom's face popped out to leer at him, tongue wriggling and licking a sticky wet path along his jawline. The rasp of it was warm and familiar, and Eddie scowled at him through his happy-hormone haze. 

<<Yes. You look like you've been fucked.>>

And oh _Jesus_ , that was his cock, nope, nope, _nope-_

"I hate you."

Venom grins.  
And licks his face.   
Again.

* * *

Probably, that should've been some kind of hint.

* * *

 

In retrospect, it's surprising it takes as long as it does. 

But the first week as a freelance stringer is grueling, hard paced work, and all Eddie managed when he gets home is eating food-shaped items on autopilot before crashing every night. 

It's a Saturday evening when he stumbles into the flat, eats half a box of cold lo mein, and falls facefirst into bed, too tired to move, too wired to fall asleep. 

<<You need to sleep.>>

_'Gosh, no kidding.'_

Eddie wriggles irritably, except the friction does... interesting things and, oh no- not _now,_ come the fuck _on-_

<<Seriously?>>

"Hey man, I don't have a lot of control over this situation!"

<<It's _your_ dick! >>

"If you think it listens to me, you have _not_ been paying attention. Ugh." The pressure was starting to hurt now, and Eddie turned on his back, staring despondently at the ceiling. "Just... Fuck. Just make it go away."

<<...>>

"V?"

<<Yes. Okay.>>

But then his buttonfly jeans were being carefully opened, and his boxers rolled down, a warm, even pressure lifting his hips off the mattress, and-

"V?" but his voice was rough now, low and hoarse, and sure, he got off in the shower while Venom idly commented on the level of damage the sodium laurel sulphates in his shampoo were doing to his body, but that was different, that wasn't-

this. 

A hand coalesced from the dark, long, thin fingers curling around the base of his half-hard cock, not doing much, just squeezing, stroking up slowly, thumb rubbing at the precome at the head, leaking slow and steady, a sharp nail flicking just below the base-

_"Fuck."_

<<This is what you really wanted.>>

" _V,_ " he whispers, harsh, paper-soft. But his eyes are caught, trapped at the hand working at his cock, slow and patient and unhurried, and then the arm that trails out from it, bulging with muscle, and then it's Venom, almost fully formed outside of him, straddling his waist, thighs bracketing his, head cocked to the side, tongue lolling out, flickering in the air. 

<<Good?>>

"So good, baby, you're so good, Jesus," and Venom's hand tightens, quickens, and Eddie's hips stutter, fucking into the tight, perfect circle of his fingers, murmuring, "thought about this- thought about this while getting off, God, I want to fuck you, V, V, I need to, please, _please_ , baby, come on-"

Hot, wet heat, oh Jesus, it's his tongue, it's Venom's tongue, long and pink and thick and sinuous, curling around his cock like a vise, _squeezing-_

<<Now,>> comes the command, and Eddie's hips stutter right off the bed, hands digging into Venom's thighs, heels arching into the mattress, groaning as he shoots and shoots, burning, thick ropes of cum, splattering against his chest, his chin, pooling hotly in the hollow of his neck, and Venom-

Venom _roars,_ tongue fucking brutally into Eddie's wide open mouth, choking down his throat, _vibrating_ until he's no more than a blur, and _fuck,_ fuck, Eddie can't breathe through the aftershocks, still feeling like he's coming, like he can't stop, like he'll _never_ stop, fuck, _fuck-_

* * *

 

<<Eddie. EDDIE.>>

"I'm up. I'm up. Wait." He looks down at himself, at the cum stained t-shirt, cock lying limply between his legs, still gleaming wet. "Did I- Did you make me _black out?!"_

<<Yes. It turns out that when I help you masturbate, it causes a feedback loop of sensory overload.>>

"Wait. _You_ came? You can _come?!"_

Venom smiles wickedly. <<Inside you? Yessss.>>

"What?"

There's a dangerously hungry way he's eyeing Eddie's cock now, and oh shit, come on, being looked at like _food_ shouldn't be a turn on, what is _wrong with him._

Except Venom's sliding his hands around his cock, and oh fuck, ow ow that _hurts-_

<<Let's do that again!!!>> 

"Wait- ow, _Venom!"_

<<Yes?>> he asks, sly, tongue curling around his balls, wet and rasping and hot, and oh shit, is that Venom's _cock,_ did he just, yes, _yes,_ wrapping a free hand around his own cock, oh god, he could look at that all day-

"N- Nothing."

<<You said you wanted to fuck me.>>

" _Christ_. Uh. Yes."

Venom smiles.

<<Let's start there.>>

**Author's Note:**

> tw: panic attacks, multiple. vaguely dub-con-bordering sex, except, not really.  
> title from john mayer's 'a face to call home' bc when you go dumb, you go for broke.  
> i cry about symbrock on tumblr @pasdecoeur. come say hi!


End file.
